Murder the Dragonborn
by Master Gord
Summary: "I was in Helgan to be executed because I was a rebel before the next event that would change my life happened next. My name is Maria and I'm a nord and this is my story of how I would murder the Dragonborn." I used a OC as the main character and also this story explains why some people are missing in the game for example the Alchemist's Shack but R & R and more to come so enjoy


**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story.**

**P.S some of the names I use in this story may not sound like names from the game but bear with me. And first POV enjoy.**

**Skyrim: A Different Story **

**Chapter 1**

I was in Helgan to be executed because I was a rebel before the next event that would change my life happened next. My name is Maria and I'm a nord and this is my story of how I would murder the Dragonborn. We were ambushed by General Tullius and the Imperials and were captured along with Ulfric Stormcloak. I was skilled in both magic and melee combat so I could handle myself with almost every weapon and skilled in both heavy and light armor which was good when I had to go on recon missions. But I wore the standard Stormcloak Uniform which consisted of the Curiass and Fur gauntlets and Boots. But back to the situation at hand I was being carted to my doom and surrounded by Imperial grunts. What could I do? We were approaching Helgan fast and if I made a run for it I'd surely be shot in the back by a Imperial arrow. One of my comrades was next to me he had been a good friend too me since he saved me from a pack of wolves when I was a little girl. His name was Gunjar. "You have a plan of escape?" I asked he looked up " No still looking if we try anything right now then we're all dead, guess we're gonna have to wait and see if a miracle happens" he said I could see Ulfric in the other wagon with a guy that was just now waking up and Ralof he's a good soldier and some other guy that got caught stealing a horse.

Our darkest hours were at hand Helgan came into view and there wasn't nothing special about this town. "_So why did they decide to execute us here?_" I asked myself still assessing the situation but I remembered my spare lockpick that all stormcloaks have in case of a emergency such as this. I elbowed Gunjar and hinted about the lockpicks and his face lit up with a glimmer of hope so as we were rolling through the town me and Gunjar had our cuffs picked "_unusual for them to lock us in metal ones probably didn't want to risk losing Ulfric again_" I thought to myself. We stopped in front of a menacing guard tower by the looks of it and were sorted out into groups the horse thief made a run and was shot in the back. Then there was that bastard Tullius and a captain ordering us to our doom. First was a male nord that was apart of us when we were captured I didn't know who he was just that he was with us when we got ambushed. He told them to hurry it up because his ancestors were all looking down on him and smiling for fighting for his country. Then the headsman lifted up his ax and in a blink of a eye our comrades head was severed I shouted "You imperial bastards!" and Gunjar yelled "Justice". The next one to be executed was the sleeping male that was in the cart with Ulfric he wasn't much of a talker it looked like he didn't say a word and he got on his knees and rested his head where I will be soon and just sat there. There came a loud roar but everybody dismissed it and then it came again and again, then one of the sentries shouted "what in oblivion is that?" Tullius turned to the sky and asked " sentries what do you see" and then all of a sudden a black dragon with red eyes landed on the guard tower destroying the inside it roared and the sky became red raining fireballs, me and Gunjar were knocked back next to the Keep a piece of debris landed on my leg that made me shriek in pain. I managed to get up and see Gunjar waving to me to come to him I managed to limp to him as he pulled me inside and then that's when it happened a imperial sword pierced his heart. He looked at me and fell on both knees and fell to the ground in a fit of anger I pulled the sword out and tried to kill them but imperials they proved to surpass me in skill so all I could do was cast paralyze on them and run deeper into the keep. I stumbled down a hall due to my leg getting hit by a falling rock outside I managed to calm down and cast heal on myself for the time being. I found some stairs leading up into a tower I thought to myself "_maybe I can get up here and see if I can spot Ulfric?_".

I drew the imperials sword and pushed the hatch up and crawled up and I was on top of the tower I could see Ralof running in the keep with that Sleeping guy that was still binded. I started to go meet up with them when the dragon roared and my mind went blank and my body froze I couldn't move "_what is this?_" I thought then a voice entered my head it was dark and nothing like I have ever heard "_You human, are going to help me kill the dragonborn_" came the voice " _I am Alduin, human I will give you some of my power to help kill the dragonborn_" what happened next I couldn't describe I felt some kind of power enter my body and then I blacked out amidst the chaos.

When I finally came too I was in a shack the weather was dusk I could hear the rain hitting the roof of the shack. I looked around there wasn't much protection from the elements of weather and animals I finally got out of the bed and stumbled the makeshift backyard of the shack which had deathbells and other plants growing. There was a alchemy station with a man standing over it making a potion it looked like. "Who are you? And where am I?" I questioned the man turned around and shocked at me awake "You can call me The Alchemist and your at my home I found you just outside Helgan unconscious so I brought you back and treated your wounds" he explained " I don't know what happened at Helgan but I've heard it was attacked by a dragon do you remember anything?" he asked I closed my eyes and remembered Gunjar being struck down and that dragon that done something to me I looked up and asked "Who is Alduin?" I asked The Alchemist was staggered by the question " he is the first dragon created by Akatosh and is supposed to bring the end of the world what for?" he asked " he was the one that attacked Helgan" I explained I decided to keep the part about helping him kill the dragonborn to myself for the time being. We went inside of the shack due to the increase of the rain and I decided too tell him of what all happened at Helgan. He stood up and said "We need to go to Riften and get you some better gear" he was right my stormcloak uniform was nearly burnt to pieces because of the dragons fire and my fight with those Imperials. "When we leave?" I asked "We will leave in the morning but for now you need more rest and don't worry about animals walking in here I put a potion on the ground to keep them away" he said I nodded and layed down and went too sleep.

Early next morning I woke to the sound of rain again but this was more of a steady rain and The Alchemist was already up and getting everything we might need at Riften the sky was still dark so if I remember right then it should be 5 o clock in the morning. I swung my feet onto the wooden floor and The Alchemist looked up and said "good morning you ready to leave?" I nodded my head and he said " you might want too put something over that armor until we can get you some different armor" he handed me a black robe I put it on and tied that string around my waist so it wouldn't open and put my hood on. Then we left the tiny shack in the middle of no where along the way we would take rests defeat a few bandits from time to time with the help of The Alchemist we made short work of them he was skilled in all schools of magic he would turn invisible and cast Bound Sword which summoned a dremora sword and would sneak up behind them and kill them.

Riften was finally in sight the city was built beside a small lake for easy trade with other foreign countries we came up to the front gate which had two guards on duty they let us through. Once we were inside we walked past people giving me cold stares until I was approached by a male nord. "my name is Maul" he said "what are you doing in this city" "I'm just here to buy some new things, why?" I asked "oh nothing" he said walking away casually. "_what was that about?_" I thought to myself. The Alchemist walked up and said "okay I got you some leather armor will this do?" I nodded and said "yeah this will do perfectly" "I also got you a hunting bow and 80 steel arrows along with a steel dagger and sword, and iron war axe" he said. I took the knapsack that had my armor and had it on in a few minutes,then I tied the quiver around my torso and put the bow around my shoulder to where the string was in front of my torso and the wood part rested on my back, I tied the sword and sheathe around the left side of my waist so I can use it better and the iron axe on my right side I kept the robe that The Alchemist gave me so I could hide when I needed. We journeyed back to his shack and there he taught me for three weeks on how to use my magic effectively. I could cast higher level spells and take control of the battle more easier. Then came the day I had to leave the shack to pursue the dragonborn I heard the Stormcloaks were winning so I thought I could weasel my way in a find some information about where he was so my next stop was Windhelm. " well I guess I'm off I said to Windhelm" I said to The Alchemist he nodded and said " If you ever need me just use the spell I taught you at the beginning of your training and I will help you the best I can". I nodded and got my things together and waved goodbye for the last time and then when I looked back again to see him one last time he vanished.

On my way to Windhelm night was fast approaching I found a little shack that had been built into the side of the cliff over looking the river and decided to investigate. There was no one in the shack, there was a fire pit that had grilled leeks books scattered everywhere while I looking I came upon some blood. I followed the blood trail to a stack of bones that were hid behind a small blanket I lifted it up and found torn pieces of flesh and bloodied bones. I thought to myself "_what happened here?_" just then I heard something outside the shack move so I croutched down and cast Invisibility so I wouldn't be seen as easily. There came a big brown bear walking into the shack carrying fish in its mouth. I walked to the middle of the shack and stopped and started flaring his nostrils like he smelled something "_oh no he has my scent, what am I going to do? this spells about to wear off too, I need to take this time to strike_" I thought too myself drawing my bow and one arrow. I pulled it back took aim at the side of his head and let it fly and with failed results the arrow went into its shoulder causing the bear to roar loud and took charge at me I decided to cast a wall of fire in front of me so it'd be hurt and staggered I then shot it with a Ice Spear in its left shoulder but it still came charging it hit me with its head knocking me off my feet onto my back it was trying to rip my throat out so the only thing I could do was move my head out of the way. I managed to pull my dagger out and stab it through the neck which caused it too stagger back and eventually die from blood lose. I decided to gut the bear and use the pelt and meat at Windhelm tomorrow. There was a bed from the previous owner that I decided too use for the night. I took my armor off and layed it down next to the bed I crawled into bed and fell asleep instant.

The next morning I woke up got my armor on and was ready too go. I walked for hours it seemed until I seen Windhelm it was the same as I remembered snowy, and miserable I walked to the front gates where I was greeted by the guards that must've recognized me I made my way to the Palace of Kings and seen Ulfric in his usual pose sitting in the throne. "Ah, good too see you made it out of Helgan Maria" he said "We thought you might have been killed" "No, I made it out somehow I was found by a alchemist that nursed me back too health" I said "Also I've heard we are finding victory across the land" Ulfric nodded and said "Indeed we have had the help of the dragonborn". My eyes widened and I was shocked "_I have too kill the hero of the Stormcloak army_" I thought too myself "where is he now?" I asked Ulfric shrugged and said "who knows between his dragonborn duties and our cause we only see him when he comes too help us" he stood up and said " but I have duties to attend to, you are dismissed" I turned around and walked outside and to Candlehearth Hall I sat down and started thinking of how I was going to kill the dragonborn


End file.
